


electric love

by crunchrapsupreme



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Confessions, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchrapsupreme/pseuds/crunchrapsupreme
Summary: “I know! I’ll shotgun it to ya!”Jonas clears his throat, furrowing his eyebrows. “You’ll what?”When Jonas lets himself glance up, Mitch looks predatory, andoh, this can’t be good. Shit.“Just trust me, Spots,” Mitch says, and Jonas almost wants to laugh out loud, except for the small part of him thatdoestrust Mitch. That small, minuscule part of him that actually would take Mitch’s hand and follow him wherever he decides to go. That small part of him that Jonas has been trying to ignore for the past few weeks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> dives headfirst into this fandom with some pwp and gross confessions lmao and btw this fic is based off of [THIS PIC](http://mitjo.tumblr.com/post/154689752558/smokeplanet-digitallyimpaired-hes-hitting-it)
> 
> ahhh thanks mars for creating these absolutely fantastic oc's and this amazing webcomic!!! i am addicted B))) 
> 
> and thanks SO MUCH to my lovely beta [amber](https://twitter.com/ambyguity_) ily <3

It’s humid outside, and Jonas can feel his shirt stick to his back with sweat. He’s uncomfortably warm, his backpack heavy where it’s slung over his shoulder as he tries to keep up with Mitch’s pace,

“Mitch, wait  _ up _ ,” Jonas says, stumbling a bit when he climbs over a rock. Mitch’s hand on his arm steadies him from falling, and when he looks up, Mitch’s grin is feral. 

“C’mon, we’re almost there.”

“Almost  _ where _ ?” Jonas says, exasperated. They’ve been walking for around twenty minutes now, and Mitch is still being stubbornly vague about where they’re headed to. 

“It’s a  _ surprise _ , Joey.” Mitch rolls his eyes, but he keeps his fingers curled around Jonas’s wrist, tugging him along as they trek further into the woods. 

Jonas hopes to god Mitch knows where they’re going, because getting lost is the last thing he wants to do right now. He didn’t even bring any food or water with him, so they’d both end up starving and would probably have to battle for the death on who gets to eat who. 

Though, Jonas thinks idly, letting Mitch eat him might not be the  _ worst  _ way to die.

He flushes deeply at his train of thought, and pushes it aside, feeling a tingle in his wrist when Mitch finally lets go and ducks into a small clearing. Jonas follows, shoving some branches out of the way. When he shakes the leaves from his hair, he blinks as he sees some sort of tree house in front of them. 

“What’s this?” Jonas asks, and Mitch shoves his hands in his pockets, looking proud. 

“A treehouse.”

Jonas frowns. “But it’s on the ground.”

Mitch shrugs. “Guess whoever made it decided it was too hard to shove into a tree.”

“I don’t think treehouses work like th - ”

Mitch ignores him, instead grabbing his wrist again and pulling him towards the shack. The door creaks loudly when Mitch pushes it open. Jonas is a little skeptical, but he ducks inside after Mitch anyways, shutting the door behind them. Its musty inside, dust particles floating in the air, and the only light is from the sunlight streaming in through the single window by the door. Well, it’s not so much a  _ window  _ as it is just a haphazard square cut out of the wooden paneling. 

It’s pretty spacious inside, and relatively cool from sitting mostly in the shade, but it’s still humid, and Jonas makes a face when he lets his backpack fall to the floor. He can feel the sweat cooling on the back of his neck, and he wipes a hand across his forehead before turning back to Mitch, who’s digging around in a box by the door. The box is reasonably sized, about as big as a hope chest, and Mitch makes a happy noise when he pulls out a few items. 

Jonas’s eyes widen as he watches Mitch walks closer and then plop on the floor on top of the ratty looking rug sitting on the center of the shack. Mitch lays out his items, and Jonas swallows as he walks a bit closer. 

“Is that a bong?”

Mitch grins again, baring his teeth. “Mm. This is where I keep my….  _ paraphernalia _ .”

“You keep your drugs in a shack in the middle of the woods?”

Mitch rolls his eyes. “Not  _ all _ of my drugs. Just most of ‘em.”

Jonas sighs and crosses his arms nervously, but he can’t stop the little trill of excitement shooting up his spine. “I thought you said you were going to take me to, and I quote, ‘a quiet, relaxing place to study’?”

Mitch shrugs, patting the space next to him. “I figured we could loosen up first, yeah?”

Jonas drags his backpack over before hesitantly sitting next to Mitch on the rug, cross legged, and their knees knock together when Mitch shifts closer, placing the bong in front of him and reaching in his pocket for his grinder. 

“You ever smoke before, Spots?”

Jonas frowns, averting his eyes as Mitch screws the top off his grinder, the smell of weed wafting in the air. “You know I haven’t.”

Mitch finishes packing the bowl, and Jonas watches his fingers, steady and sure as they push the weed down. 

“You wanna hit it?” Mitch asks suddenly, eyes still aimed down as he caps his grinder, still digging around for a lighter. 

“Um,” Jonas says, voice unsure because  _ no, no, he can’t, drugs are bad _ , but also, there’s this secret little thrill in the back of his mind, because he’s all alone in the middle of the woods with Mitch Mueller, just the two of them, and they’re sitting so close he can feel the warmth between them, and honestly? Okay. Okay, yeah. Screw it. 

Jonas reaches for the bong, and when his fingers visibly tremble, Mitch chuckles.

“Shit, relax. I’ll walk you through it.” Mitch’s tongue peeks out from between his teeth when he smirks, and he grabs the bong and pulls it into his lap. “Watch me first.”

Jonas watches with rapt attention when Mitch lowers his head to the mouthpiece, and it bubbles when he sucks in, his other hand flicking the lighter and grazing the flame over the bowl. Thick smoke curls up the inside of the bong, and Mitch lifts the bowl from the stem and inhales until all the smoke disappears. He lifts his head, the corner of his lip twitching up in a smirk when he catches Jonas’s wide-eyed stare, and Jonas has to swallow when Mitch lets the smoke billow out from between his teeth. It’s… stupidly hot, really, and Jonas can feel his cheeks turning pink. 

“It looks complicated,” Jonas says after a moment, because honestly, he’s a little scared of fucking it up. 

“Here, just put your mouth on the mouthpiece and suck in,” Mitch says, probably noticing Jonas’s slight insecurity. “I’ll do the rest for you.”

‘The rest’ turns out to be Mitch torching the damn bowl, pulling up with no warning, and Jonas getting an entirely too large of a lungful of smoke that he wasn’t at all prepared for. 

He pulls back, coughing harshly, and Mitch slaps him on the back a few times for good measure. 

“Oh my god,” Jonas croaks, his eyes watering, and Mitch laughs a bit, sounding only a tad guilty. 

“Shit’s harsh the first time, I forgot to warn ya.” And then Mitch is packing another bowl, emptying the ash right onto the rug. “Wanna try again?”

Jonas winces and rubs at his throat, coughing weakly once more. “I’m...not sure if - ”

“I know! I’ll shotgun it to ya!” 

Jonas clears his throat, furrowing his eyebrows. “You’ll what?”

When Jonas lets himself glance up, Mitch looks predatory, and oh, this can’t be good. Shit. 

“Just trust me, Spots,” Mitch says, and Jonas almost wants to laugh out loud, except for the small part of him that  _ does  _ trust Mitch. That small, miniscule part of him that actually would take Mitch’s hand and follow him wherever he decides to go. That small part of him that Jonas has been trying to ignore for the past few weeks. 

But, the dense hit he took a few moments prior is sort of making its way into his brain, and he feels a bit lighter, suddenly. Nothing too drastic, but enough for him to notice, and Jonas finds himself nodding silently.

Jonas clenches his fingers into the hem of his shirt as he watches Mitch take another hit, and in a move faster than Jonas can comprehend, Mitch is leaning into his space. Mitch grips his chin firmly until Jonas parts his lips unconsciously, and then Mitch breathes the smoke into his mouth, gradual and slow. Jonas’s eyes are wide, the barest brush of Mitch’s lips against his own causing him to inhale sharply. 

A poor idea, really, because he gets another unwanted lungful of smoke, and he has to pull away from Mitch’s grip and turn to the side to cough again, his eyes watering. It definitely wasn’t as harsh as the first hit, though, he can admit that. Mitch filtering it through to his own mouth made it a lot smoother, and once the burn has faded a bit, Jonas finds himself…. actually, possibly, wanting to try it again? 

When Jonas glances back at Mitch, he’s surprised to see a faint red flush across his face, but once Mitch notices him looking, he rubs a hand over his neck and grins again, knocking his knee against Jonas’s. 

“So, how d’ya feel?” Mitch asks, and his limbs have visibly loosened a bit, his slouch more relaxed. Jonas flexes his own fingers, biting his lip as he blinks through the haze of smoke still lingering in the air. 

“Tired,” Jonas replies, and his tongue feels heavy in his mouth, but then he laughs, because he just shotgunned pot with  _ Mitch Mueller _ . 

Mitch grins when Jonas giggles again, and he gestures to the bong. “Another?”

Jonas nods, and then in an uncharacteristically bold move, he breathes out, “Can I shotgun it to you this time?”

Mitch’s face burns red again, and Jonas feels  _ powerful _ . 

He still feels inexperienced and nervous, but Mitch is nodding at him and sliding the bong over to him. Jonas reaches for the lighter, trying to mimic what Mitch did earlier, and the steps seem muddled now that Jonas’s brain is a bit fuzzy. He’s assuming he’s doing it right though, because Mitch has yet to correct him, and when he breathes in the smoke, eyes flicking over at Mitch, he very nearly chickens out. 

Mitch is not one to let him back down, though, and when Jonas pitches forward, Mitch reaches up and gently cups his face, much more gently than Jonas thought Mitch would ever be capable of. They repeat what they did before, but this time Jonas lets his eyes flutter closed, Mitch’s breath warm on his face as the smoke curls between their lips. 

They don’t pull back immediately this time, and Mitch’s hands are large and slightly clammy where they’re still cupping Jonas’s round cheeks. The weed is sinking into Jonas’s nerves, making his body feel heavy and light at the same time, and Jonas’s voice is a mere whisper as he says quietly, “Mitch…” 

Jonas is going to regret this, probably, but  _ fuck it _ , honestly, he’s held back enough his entire life, it’s about time he finally allowed himself to go after something he  _ wants _ . “Can I - ”

“Yes,” Mitch blurts out,and Jonas giggles, nose scrunching up. 

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask!”

“Doesn’t matter,” Mitch says again, sounding determined as he presses their foreheads together rather intimately. “I’d do anything for you, I fuckin’ swear, Joey.”

And oh.  _ Oh _ . 

Jonas feels his entire face flush, little tendrils of pink suddenly wisping around them like ribbons, and Mitch swears under his breath at the sight of him. 

“ _ Fuck _ , you’re cute,” he mumbles, sounding physically pained, almost. “Seriously, do you have any idea what you  _ do _ to me?”

“Um,” Jonas squeaks out, and Mitch runs his thumbs over the swells of Jonas’s warm cheeks, tracing over his freckles. “I was... I was gonna ask if I could kiss you? Earlier? Is that okay?”

“How high are you?” Mitch asks suddenly, sounding nervous, like he can’t fathom the thought of Jonas  _ actually  _ liking him back, and Jonas frowns. 

“I’m not that high,” he says, and though he’s warmer and definitely not  _ sober _ , completely, he’s not baked to high heavens like he’s seen Mitch get to before. He’s pleasantly buzzed, though, and that’s easily giving him the confidence to do what he does next.

Which is, to climb straight into Mitch’s lap. 

Mitch makes a strangled noise, his hands darting down to grip Jonas’s thighs over his shorts, and Jonas places his hands on Mitch’s shoulders, staring at him determinedly. “So, can I kiss you, or not?”

“Please,” Mitch wheezes, because  _ god _ , Jonas makes him weak, makes him yearn for things he never knew he was capable of wanting so badly and so intensely. Jonas is warm on his lap, soft and present, and when Jonas leans down and finally presses their mouths together, it feels so incredibly right. 

Mitch can’t tell if it’s Jonas’s first kiss or not, but he notices Jonas’s technique is a little clumsy, so he reaches up a hand and tilts Jonas’s head to the side slightly, aligning their mouths up better. Jonas breathes a happy sigh against Mitch’s lips. Everything feels like it’s too much but not enough, and it’s so quiet out here, just them two. The only sounds are of their breathing, and the soft wet movements of their lips. 

Jonas shivers when he feels Mitch slide a hand up the back of his shirt, and the other hand slips down to cup his ass, and  _ oh _ , that feels. Nice. Real nice. Jonas arches into the touch, winding his arms around Mitch’s neck and breaking away from the kiss to pant heavily, out of breath and overwhelmed in the best way. 

“Shit, Joey, you’re so - so  _ pretty _ ,” Mitch mumbles, his mouth finding solace in the crook of Jonas’s neck, licking at the freckles there and kissing along the warm expanse of skin. Jonas shivers and tilts his head to the side to give Mitch more access, and when Mitch bites down, Jonas keens quietly. 

“Oh, god,” Jonas sighs, canting his hips forward, and Mitch hisses when they press together, hard beneath both of their shorts. Sparks of rosy light fill the room, and Jonas wants to feel embarrassed, but Mitch is making everything feel so easy.

“Tell me if I’m takin’ it too far,” Mitch mumbles, and grinds forward again, winding an arm around the plushness of Jonas’s waist. His other hand stays put on Jonas’s ass, and he uses it as leverage to rock their bodies together harder, more desperate than before. 

It’s too  _ hot _ , and Jonas can feel his hair stick to his forehead with sweat. Everything feels muddled but amplified, and all he really wants to do is kiss Mitch again, and again and  _ again _ , so he reels Mitch back in and presses their mouths together. Mitch happily licks into his heat, and god, Mitch’s hands are everywhere, sliding all over his body, up his sides, down to his knees, slipping up the back of his shirt. Jonas feels so wanted and  _ sexy _ , which is a feeling he doesn’t think he’s ever felt before, really. It’s addictive, and Jonas finds himself pushing at Mitch’s shoulders until the taller teen complies, leaning back until he’s flat on the floor, Jonas straddling his hips. 

Mitch gazes up at him with a look so fond it causes Jonas to duck his head as his cheeks burn. Mitch is honest to god looking at him like he hung the damn moon, and Jonas can feel his heart  _ thump-thump-thumping _ in his chest. 

“ _ Mitch _ ,” Jonas breathes, wiggling a bit and arching down until their noses are brushing. And then he rocks his hips down, hard, and Mitch curses loudly, his hands coming up to fit in the softness of Jonas’s waist. His fingers dig in roughly, and Jonas lets his eyes flutter closed as he grinds helplessly down against Mitch. He’s high, he’s horny, and Mitch’s hands on him are making him feel like goddamned royalty. 

“Joey, fuck _ , fuck _ ,” Mitch mumbles, nosing along the curve of Jonas’s jaw before biting down and sucking. “C’mon, babe,  _ c’mon _ .”

Mitch calling him ‘babe’ has Jonas keening again and shoving his burning face into Mitch’s neck, his hips moving steadily and more desperate than before. Who knew Mitch was into pet names, anyways? And who knew that Jonas would  _ like it _ so much? Honestly, Jonas could probably jerk off a hundred more times just by thinking about the raspy, low voice of Mitch calling him babe. He only feels a  _ little _ embarrassed about that train of thought. 

He’s pulled from his thoughts when Mitch tightens his hold on him, and Jonas moans at the steady pressure building in his lower body, and oh, he’s  _ so close -  _

“Mitch  _ please _ ,” Jonas whines, though he’s not exactly sure what he’s asking for. “Please - ”

“Shh, I gotcha,” Mitch breathes into his ear, and Jonas shudders entirely, his body twitching when he finally releases in his shorts. Mitch grinds up against him as Jonas rides out his orgasm, and only after Jonas bites down into the meat of Mitch’s shoulder, does Mitch finally come, too. 

Jonas feels boneless, all piled on top of Mitch’s body and panting quietly, his arms wound around Mitch’s neck, and Mitch still has a hand up the back of Jonas’s shirt. He’s rubbing soothingly, up and down the expanse of his back, and Jonas can slowly feel his body coming back to him, the fuzziness of the high wearing off little by little and oh god, they just  _ did that _ . 

Jonas stiffens, making to move off of Mitch’s lap, but Mitch makes a noise of protest and sits up fully, Jonas still in his lap. He wraps both arms tight around Jonas’s waist and shoves his face into Jonas’s neck. “Where you goin’?”

“Ah - we just - ” Jonas stutters out, and when Mitch pulls back to look at his face, Jonas swallows thickly at the look of adoration in Mitch’s eyes. “Um.”

Mitch sighs, averting his gaze, but he keeps his hold around Jonas’s waist. “ _ Fuck _ , Spots,” Mitch says, and then he’s reaching a hand up, brushing a few messy locks of hair out of Jonas’s eyes, and it’s then that Jonas can see Mitch’s hand trembling slightly. 

Jonas breathes out a little nervous laugh, and soft ribbons of pink light swirl around them happily. “You like me.”

Mitch frowns, and Jonas revels in the way his cheeks color pink. “Yeah, no shit.”

Jonas is grinning again, despite himself, and Mitch finds himself grinning back. He’s handsome, when he’s smiling, and Jonas feels a flutter in his stomach when Mitch leans forward and initiates a kiss, softer and sweeter than the ones they shared before. Jonas enjoyed the floaty feeling of being inebriated, but he likes this a lot too, being clear headed enough to really take in the hitch in Mitch’s breath when Jonas bites at his lower lip gently before pulling away. 

“ _ Jesus _ , you’re gonna be the death of me,” Mitch says, his voice sounding strained as he reels Jonas back in.

Their books and study materials lie forgotten for now, and though it’s nagging in the back of Jonas’s mind, the feeling of Mitch’s hands holding him gently definitely take priority for the time being. He’ll get around to studying later. Much, much later. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me!!!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wecametofuck) & [tumblr](https://crunchrapsupreme.tumblr.com)


End file.
